Destiny
by HellionKyou
Summary: If I were to write a summary it would give to much away just trust me apparently i'm famous. RnRHeartbreak, sex moment and a spider according to Rogue.


**Destiny**

**hey HellionKyou here , I do not own Xmen Evo this is a Kurtty. I own Destiny**

**Summary: Hmm summaries take all the fun out of reading it but, to sum it she likes him, he likes her, they both have 'relationships' And who in the hell is Destiny?. i own John.**

**Rated...um I dunno yet.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**o/n/e**

Every dream she had he was in it. Every moment of her existance he was in it. She couldn't help but think of him more and more, and killed her heart, to think she may break another or lose something she could never have, over a pathetic crush. It was pointless wasnt it? I mean she did have a boyfriend and he did have a girlfriend. His girlfriend was great she was nice and sweet and never feared unlike she did at first, she was perfect for him, but at times she wanted him to want her instead of Amanda. And Lance...he wasn't all that. I mean he had a heart when he truly tried or he wasnt trying to impress his loser friends, but on some occasions he was always there for her...but so was Kurt. So the decision was just too hard. Being friends was the best way to go.

------------------

Her boyfriend was horrid, he didn't love her, he never did, he only wants one thing from her, because she is hot, and way beyond his level. He wants to ruin her, make her his trash. He hated it, he hated to see her cry every night, he hated to see her false smiles, he loved her and hated to see her like this..but wait...Amanda...he loved her too, right. I mean she is hot, smart, sweet, didn't fear his true form unlike Kitty did at first...But he...he couldn't lie to himself anymore...he wanted Kitty Pride, he longed for her for years, he wanted to make her his. But how could a smart beautiful young woman like her, ever want a blue fuzzy thing like him, it was just simply impossible...no he was stuck...stuck between the love and lust of the girl he wanted and the desire not to hurt the girl he already had. The best way to go was just to be friends...even if it did kill his heart.

-----------------------------------------------

Kitty Pride, now the age of 18, almost 19. And almost out of school. She had been with Lance for a year now, they had broken up, but once he decided to grow up and realize she was worth more then his reputation they got back together. Still with the brother-hood, he would never give that up, they were his family like the X-men was to her, family.

Amanda and Kurt have had their ups and downs when she cheated on him with some random guy, claiming she was drunk and she never meant to hurt him. Like so not true, everyone, well Kitty knew she was nothing but a slut...Though...No one ever thought Kurt slept with her, she is still a slut. Unsure for what he was waiting for, it didnt cross some of their minds, then again Kitty more beautiful then ever was still a virgin, and whom she was waiting on was like a chance in hell, never gonna happen at least not in this life time.

Kitty walked into Bayville High, not looking forward to see 'certain people' and hoping Lance was out sick. She walked to her locker which never opened while kids walked by coughing out the word freak or mutant at her. She didn't mind it much any more. Not until they met her after school and tried to pick fights with her. or till now...

"Hey, mutie!"

she swiftly turned around and leered her blue eyes at him.

"Wow Kitty cat, don't go all evil extreme on me, or else I will have your hide given to some random scientist dudes."

"Like shut up John, I don't care to hear your stupid antics, I like so get it you hate mutants, like so what ever, Just leave me the hell alone now!" She snapped, he punched his fist to her locker, watching as she jumped.

"Aww did I scare the little kitten, aww so sorry" He teased. His eyes were dark brown and his hair was blond, typical dumb male, with the IQ level of 2 1/2.

She tried to push him away from her, but there was no use he got closer and glared into her soul. "True kitten, I hate all mutants but for some reason I just adore you the most."

"That just like, doesn't even make sense"

"Yeah, well neither does your DNA, fight me mutie, if ya think ya can."

"Piss off John."

He raised his fist to hit her, but was stopped in mid air.

"Don't touch her!" He growled.

Kitty's eyes flickered a bit.

"Oh look it's the other mutie, the blue freak."

Kurt held another grip on John and this time by the neck. "Touch her and I vill not hesitate to kill you" He growled his yellow beams showing through his inducer, as well as his fangs.

John almost wet himself.

"Uh sorry dude, just let me go, I won't ever lay a hand on her again, just don't kill me." John nearly begged. But Kurt was too pissed that someone was attempting to hurt his Keety.

He squeezed harder.

"Kurt. drop him" A female voice called, running towards him.

"Yeah, Fuzzy your gonna kill him" Kitty's voice rang through his ears like a thrilling rush. He dropped the boy as he ran off, and took his first glance to Kitty, who's blue eyes were shinning with an untold emotion to his own. While Amanda stood there with her hadns on her hips.

"Kurt you could of gotten in to major trouble." Amanda said.

Kurt's eyes never left Kitty's.

"Kurt!" She yelled louder.

"Hey fur ball get your eyes off my girl" Lance came up and wrapped his arms around Kitty.

Kurt just sneered. He couldn't help but feel enraged.

"Lance be nice" Kitty said phasing out of of his grasp.

"While you were out flirting with boom boom, Fuzzy just saved me from like a total injury."

Lance glared at Kurt who Amanda was glaring at Kitty and Kurt, and Kurt glaring at Lance.

"She's mine."

"This is so childish"

"Vho ever said I vanted her?"

Kitty felt her heart drop.

"I have Manda, I vas just saving a friend"

Now she really felt bad. A tear accidentally slipped from her cheeks. Both noticed.

"Ki..." Before they could begin and before Amanda could react on her jealousy towards the whole situation. Kitty grabbed her bags and phased through the lockers intot he girls bathroom.

"Now look what you did freak!" Lance yelled and walked off.

Amanda still pissed as ever calmly looked into the eyes of Kurt.

"Kurt."

He looked at her.

She started to cry a bit. "I could be wrong on this and I hope I am, but...but do you love her?"

Kurt didn't answer he just hung his head low.

"Kurt?" Tears seeped down her face.

"I...I...I just don't know Manda."

"Not exactly the answer I was looking for"

"Sorry, ve'll talk later" With that he teleported.

Lunch

Outside

"With her you act different, you act as though you would give her the world, why not me, why don't you do that for me! Why don't you get that angry towards other guys near me!?" Amanda was hysterical.

Kurt tried to hold his own. "Because..."

"Because why!?"

"Just..."

"Kurt!"

"Because she means alot to me." He whispered.

"And I don't?"

"You do...but..."

"But nothing Kurt Wagner, either you choose between her or me, or we are through."

He looked into her eyes. She was so beautiful but everytime he saw her now adays he saw Kitty.

"I'm sorry."

Amanda had tears falling even harder. "I can't help mein feelings, and I can't help but to love her."

She smacked him.

"Enjoy your little slut." She hissed at him. His eyes peering pure anger at her.

"Don't you ever call her zhat, she may not love me in return, but she even if she did I doubt she vould cheat on me, like you did!"

"I told you..."

"Ja, I know...but it still doesnt change ze fact Amanda. You did more zhen once...I'm tired of living this lie, I am tired of being vith someone like you."

"Well in that case I hope she breaks your heart!" Amanda said and stormed off. Kurt threw his hands up in the air and poofed away.

--------------------------------

After School

Lance came up and wrapped his arms around Kitty leaning in for a big kiss. But yet again she pushed him away.

"What the fuck is your problem."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry I mean..."

"No, ya know what..I was gonna be gentle about it, but Lance we are through."

"Bitch." He said loud enough for her blue friend to hear, Lance then raised his hand and smacked her, not phasing in time, he left a mark. His eyes widened.

"I um Kit, I...Um..."

"Save it!" She cried out. "You just did it to get a rise out of my friends."

"So what if I did, its like all you ever do any more is pay more attention to that blue freak."

"I like so do not."

"Bitch."

"Ass hole!"She raised her arm and punched at him but he dodged it, and grabbed her fist twisting it a bit.

"Ow, Lance let go!"

"Not until you agree to be mine..." She phased out of his grasp, just as someone picked him up from behind, Kitty latched on just before they teleported.

Holding the brotherhood bully to his plunge, well actually holding him off a room of a small building with a dumpster.

Kitty wrapped her arms around Kurt.

"Fuzzy Don't, you have to control yourself!"

He took a deep breath, pulled Lance over and just dropped him off the roof, teleporting himself and Kitty to the mansion.

---------------------

Roof

Night

Fullmoon

"Zhats ze tvice time taday." He said aloud.

"Did the professa, give ya a lecture?"

"Ja, he said...zhe same zing, as, as..."

"Kitty?"

"Ja."

"Hey littah brotha if ah can't go around zappin' thoughs who piss meh off then, ya shouldn't go around trin' ta kill innocent boys...though..John is an ass, and Lance deserves all thyat is comin' ta him." Rogue said .

"Ja but, normally I vould never get ya know so..."

"Protective."

"Ja."

"If ya love 'er tell 'er. "

"She von't feel ze same."

"She dumped Lance because of ya. She loves ya. She always has..."

"Ja...right"

"Fine don' believe meh, just listen to 'er dreams."

"Nein"

"...Night littah brothah."

"Ja...gutan nicht."

Thirty minutes later

Kitty wrapped up in a black hoodie, what was obviously too big for her, sat beside the fuzzy man.

"Hey."

"..." He looked at her, she was in flannel plaid grey and black pants her hair down and his hoodie.

"Kurt I am like so sorry I got you in trouble."

"Eet vasn't your fault, none of eet vas." He said sadly.

She inched closer.

"Sorry about Amanda."

He looked at her. "I'm not."

"Then why are you like all gloomy?"

"Just zinking is all, not really a healthy habit I guess...and you look really good in mein hoodie, beside I dumped her."

Kitty blushed."Why did you like dump her."

He looked away. "Because I didn't love her."

"Sorry."

"Nein, I told her I loved someone else."

Kitty frowned. "Oh..um..." She cleared her throat "Who...?"

He turned to her, without any words he kissed her lips and then pulled away. "You." Kitty smiled.

She slightly giggled. "Vas is so funny?"

"Well you do know I like so came up here to tell you the like same thing, and like...I don't have like a shirt on underneth this hoodie of yours." She giggled.

Kurt arched his brow. He choked a little. "Not even a bra?"

"Nope."

He cleared his throat." Um.."

She leaned in a kissed him." If you are then I am."

He purred a little, kissing her soft lips she tasted like cherry chapstick. Her skin was soft.

He should have said no but this was the girl he loved, he couldn't he wanted her, and he wanted her right then and now, not even thinking of what may to come.

He teleported them to his room, being big and spacious, with a excellent view of the moon, he layed her down , and began to kiss down her neck, she moaned a little. Just then he saw a flash of him in blue form in the mirror, on top of the clothed girl he loved he would of smiled if he wasn't sick of his furryness he wanted to be normal for her.

He stopped kissed, licked his lips and sat up. She sat up as well. "Fuzzy?"

"You vould be making a huge mistake, sleeping vith me.."

"Why?" A cry alomost escaped her voice.

"Because."

"Did you and Amanda.."

"Nein!"He growled."Sorry."

"Kurt." His voice purred off her lips so gently. She touched his furry face, as his eyes went to the mirror.

"Do you not want me"

He nearly died from that. "I..I...I'm a freak."

"No your not, not like in my eyes."

"You would be better off, forgetting about me, falling in love with someone else and making love to a more normal man than me." It hurt him to say. Kitty sighed. She removed the hoodie, lying a bit she had a tank top on.

"Ok I lied I had a shirt on, but i love you just the way you are, I don't like care what anyone else says, I love you for like you." Kitty was in tears. "I'm not a whore, I don't lust for sex, I lust for you, and like only you, I don't care if you don't want to now, I'll wait, I'll wait forever." she cried harder.

He looked at her and held her in an embrace, she still had the red mark lance had given her earlier.

"I broke up vith Amanda for you, and now...you can do so much better."

She hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry, Liebe."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**T/W/O**

Kitty Pride lay in her bed most the next day, she skipped school, claiming she didn't feel good, and Logan didn't feel like arguing with the A student who was whining about her stomach.

It wasn't just her stomach, tears never left her eyes. Her heart was broken.

While he mansion was empy except for Mr.McCoy and Storm, the professor and Logan had a mission to take care of. And no one trust Remy to guard the mansion, that's like handing a toddler matches.

Kitty sat up she hadn't eaten all day and she looked like a mess, she got up and decided to take a shower, before Rogue kicked her out of the room soon for smelling so bad. Soaking in the nice tub, her pain never went away. She felt she would die. She made her way back to her room, only in a pink bath towel, little above her knees and the upper half showing some of her cleavage. She phased trough her room and locked the door. She turned to unwrap her towel when she had an unaccepted visitor.

"K..Kurt, like what are you doing here!" She snapped. She tried to cover herself more.

He blushed.

Kitty looked into his sad yellow orbs.

"I don't want you vith anozer guy, I vouldn' t be able to handle it."

Her tears began. "Well personally I like don't care right now, get out so I can get dressed."

"Keet..."

"Just go."

He walked passed her, sending a chill down her spine, tears falling out.

He stopped dead in his tracks and walked back over to her as she was about to take the towel off.

"I von't give up."

She tightened the towel.

"Like what, you like so had your chance you like so told me you didn't want me, make up your god damn mind because you have no idea how like bad it hurts me."

"I beg to differ, liebeling."

She looked away.

He stood infront of her. " I love you." A tear shined.

"You like have a funny way of showing it."

"Vell,if you vere me you'd understand."

She 'grr'ed at him. "Turn around and close your eyes while I get dressed, you had your chance to see my body, now I am like beyond mad at you, and you get no show."

He nodded, closed his eyes lowered his head and turned his eyes. She remebed her towel, stood behind him for a moment, sighed to herself and then rummaged through her stuff, grabbing a pink bra and panda bear pink underwear, she placed on a pair of black pants and a black tank top. "Ok you can look."

"Vhy zhe dark look?"

More tears slipped. "I can't control how I feel but I wish I never said it."

"Zhen you vould be off screwing Lance."

She snapped. "I told you, I am like not a whore, I have never slept with anyone." She cried "And you, why like why?"

"Touch your skin."

"What?"

"Just do it"

She rolled her eyes and traced her soft arm with her fingers. "Ok and."

He walked over and took her hand and touched his arm. "See different, fuzzy me, skin you."

Kitty slightly smiled. "Really, feels nice."

She stuck her hand up his shirt and felt his chest. He closed his eyes, and his tail wrapped it's self around her and pulled her into him, she removed his shirt and glided her hands pass his shoulders and chest, and waist. She loved the feel of his fur on her skin. He pulled her tighter. She was seducing him, and she knew it.

She leaned up and kissed his lips, she placed his hand up her shirt, to feel her skin. She was pulled closer, she could feel him harden.

"Fuck it." He sighed in her mouth and threw her on the bed.

-----

While in the middle of their 'tangle' Rogue uses Kitty's power and walks through the door, her eyes bug out, he was ontop of her, making his way into her. With his tail wrapped around her, pulling her into him, she couldn't help but let out scream, small ones, her hands were massaging his furry body for her first time she had a hard time controlling every moan and scream she wanted to let out, he entered fully into her, casuing her to yet out a scream which made him pump harder into her. Rogue almost fainted she teleported and stood guard at their door. Mr. McCoy ran up to the room. "What happened?"

"Um, Kitty just saw a spider."

"And.."

"And ah left her in there with the furry bugger."

Mr.McCoy scratched his head, and walked off.

--------

Kurt finally pulled out so he wouldn't impregnant her on their first time, besides even with a condom on there are still chances. He rolled off her covering up and holding her in his arms. He began to kiss at her neck. "Wow..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night

It was thundering and lightning out, Kitty and Kurt stayed inside, watching movies with the others, and trying very hard to keep their pants on.

When there was a flash of blue light, a girl with long black hair and blue yellow eyes, she was five nine, thin, human skin but had a black tail appeared. She looked like a mix of Kurt and Kitty.

The others were speechless.

"Scheiße, ich war zu spät"(Shit,I was too late)

She scratched her head "Verdammen Sie Teenager und ihre Scheißhormone, gut warnte Mama mich wirklich über diese ...-Scheiße, ich tue es wieder und Vati, kann everyword verstehen, bumsen bumsen bumsen!!!!." (Damn teenagers and their fucking hormones, well mom did warn me about this...shit, i am doing it again and dad, can understand everyword, fuck fuck fuck!!!!.)

Kurts eye brow rose. This girl looked just like him and Kitty. She was beautiful, but who was she.

"Um..who are you?" Scott finally said.

"Schicksal" (Destiny)

"Pretty, whats it like mean?"

Destiny smiled. "It means Destiny, mom wanted to name me it, and dad uses the german word." She smiled at both of them.

"Yes thats very nice but who are you?" Scott now annoyed, and shocked.

"Mein gott En Himmel! Your deaf I swear you are...Oh wait Onkel Scott hat einen Hinweis nicht, der ich bin, bumse" (Uncle Scott, Don't have a clue who I am, fuck)

"Ok um, hmm...well my name is Schicksal Wagner, future daughter of those two." She pointed at Kurt and Kitty.

The others looked at them.

"But your not like furry." Kitty said, sweetly.

Destiny smiled. "Yeah, I was the first born, you have another child but he isn't born yet, though i am a bit late."

"Late, late for vas?"

Destiny smiled.

"Um...Damn." she said and teleported out of the room, Kurt grabbed Kitty and teleported as well he didn't know how he knew he just knew where she would go.

The kitchen.

"Ok proov it, how do we know your our future daughter."

Destiny hung her head. "I can't believe I am going to tell you this."

"Tell."

"When you and dad first ya, did it, like ew, um, he scratched your like so ew ew, um...and now ya have a mark." Destiney was fully blushing, she was about to turn as red as a cherry, or redder.

"Oh my god, ew. I didn't think I would have to of said that, but no they want proof." she ranted.

"You speak german so vell, yet you lack mein accent."

"Yeah..."

"I want more proof any one could of known that." Kitty whined.

Destiny started to whine she couldnt of been no older then sixteen. "Mein gott en himmel...das Zeichen ist in der Form eines K und eines W"(the mark is in the form of a K and a W) "And aunt Rogue caught you guys at first."

Kurt slammed his head on the table, Kitty phased into the fridge.

"I don't understand german but I understood that."Kitty said walking out of the fridge. "Does that like mean I am like pregnant now?"

"Um...nein..but um...I say no more."

"Destiny!"

She began wagging her tail. "See my tail it's black!"

Kitty began to whine.

"Funny thing with mutants is, you can't control some matters of pregnancy." She said calmly.

"Fun."

"Good thing is mom, your almost out of highschool."

She whined some more."And you love Dad right?"

"Y..Yeah"

"Sie stotterte... Ich kam, um Ihnen Kerle zu erzählen, um irgendetwas nicht zu tun, die Mama in der Zukunft sagte, als sie sie um jünger war, will ich nicht sagen, aber sie sagte shew ebenso hornig als ein Kätzchen in der Nähe von Ihnen, wie so ew, und jetzt bin ich zu spät."(She stuttered...I came to tell you guys not to do anything, mom in the future said when she was younger she um I don't want to say, but she said she was as horny as a kitten near you, like so ew, and now I am too late.)

"Hmm horny as a Kitten near me..."

"Aww man you guys are talking code, damn." Kitty began to cry. "I can't be pregnant, I am too young."

"...Thats why I am here, with my power, I can make it to where you and my dad never um..created me, the choice is yours mommy."

She smiled.

Kitty looked at Kurt and then at Destiny. And just phased away.

"Kätzchen"(Kitten) Kurt called after.

"I was a mistake this I know, I could see it in her eyes the day I was born, so I am here to give her another chance." Destiny began to cry. She was just like her mother.

"Do...do Kätzchen, and I marry?"

Destiny didn't say anything. "You have to make your own faults."

"But you're here, giving her a chance to take avay the most vonderful moment of my life." Kurt began to tear up.

Destiny just looked away.

"Das ist nicht schön!"(It's not fair!)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**T/H/R/E/E**

Destiny sat on the roof top watching her future parents argue back and forth. "This so wasn't in the plan."

"What wasn't in the plan sugah."

Destiny turned around. "uhm...you actually believe I am those two babbling idiots' daughter?"

"Ya look jus' lyhke them. Ya act jus' like Kit, and speak fluent german. And hun i know yer not hear ta give Kit, a second chance so whats this all about?"

"Future Rogue said you would like figure it out, she said mom and dad as kids were dumber than dirt when it came to this, but I think they are pretty smart...since he loves her so much, I never knew that. I never new he cared for mom that much, till now, I just wanted to come back and see them and be with them, but i panicked and made up a lie..truth is, mom's not pregnant yet, but will be. She and dad marry when she is twenty, and have me a year later, dad dies when I am eleven, saving mom, my unborn brother and I from some messed up mutant hunters...I thought maybe if i was never born mom wouldn't have to suffer and neither would I, and Kaid wouldn't grow up not knowing his father. "

"Sugah...weh won' let anythin' happen ta yer dad."

"Thats what you said, before and he still died."

"Well ah'm sayin' it now and ah mean it, ah won' let mah littah brothah die a fate so harsh to leave his Kitten and his family behind." Rogue said.

Destiny began to cry. "I better go tell them."

"Hmm, wait, lets see how this turns out shall weh?"

-----

"Regret?"

"Nothing"

"Promise,Mein schönes Kätzchen?"

Kitty giggled. "I have no idea what you said, but it was sweet."

"How do you know. I could have called you a squid."

She blushed."Other way around."

Kurt began to chase her as she ran through the forest, she tripped and fell on her face, turning over she saw Kurt about to pounce on her as she phased and got up and started running once more from him.

He sprang up once more grabbed her as they both fell plunging for the ground, he turned her so he skid on his back leaving her unharmed.

"Ya like bein on your back, fuzzy?"

He purred.

"You know, I don't exactly believe Destiny.."

"But she looks like us."

"No honey I mean, she...isn't a mistake, I would never think that of any child I had with you, so something else is up."

"But vas?"

"In the future when I'm eleven and Kaid is unborn you die, and leave us behind." Came from the top of the tree, she jumped down.

"I want mom to ask to change everything so I lied, I never knew how much dad loved you, it was unclear to me as a child."

"Ah so you lied?"

"Sorry mom."

Kitty hugged her future daughter.

"I won' let my Fuzzy ever die, I'll stop it, and so will the others, so no worries." Kurt hugged her back.

"Oh we should Like so go to the movies."

"Mom, I have a tail, this would stand out."

"I see you like your father, no different."

"But others..."

So they spend their time together then Destiny had to leave, leaving the others as puzzled as before.

Kitty did end up marring Kurt and having Destiny, her full name was Destiny Marie Wagner, she was born with a black tail blue yellow orbs no fur, and the beauty of both her parents. Eleven years later, Kaid was concieved.

Trying their hardest to keep their promise they eventually forgot...

Now Kitty Wagner and Destiny Wagner with Kaid Wagner in her belly five months they stand at his gravestone.

A small smile placed on her face, yet tears never failing to fall, he's gone, but their memories will live on forever.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok I am So sorry thyat sucked.

End

HellionKyou

Rated M

Beta Reader Neko yay me. And hey. I had fun fixing this story, don't listen to what she says, it's not as much of a hell as she claims it is!


End file.
